ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween 2015
The 2015 Halloween event started on the 25th of October with the release of the Sus. Possessed Dracodolls are sometimes also seen as Halloween creatures, but since they are available during the entire month of October, it would be more appropriate to call them seasonal creatures. Timeline 25th of October On the 25th of October, the Sus first started dropping in all biomes except Elegema Forest, where due to an error only Pogolon dropped. Shortly after the release, the Ostlea server started having problems and the site needed to be moved. After the move was done, it was announced that Sus would be dropping until the 10th of November, instead of the 31st of October as stated in the first announcement. 29th of October On the 29th of October, the server move was completed and the site was once again stable enough for the next release. Teruterus were now available in the Menagerie for 700 each, and the Hellaios started dropping in all biomes alongside the Sus. In the same announcement, promo codes were given out as an apology for the server downtime. With these promo codes a Philip Decoy and 15 Apology Raptors could be acquired. Although they were given out within the Halloween time and in an announcement about Halloween, these should not be seen as part of the Halloween event. From this moment on, Sus could be fed. Teruterus could be fed straight away. The Sus error where they wouldn't drop in Elegema Forest was also fixed from this moment on. 31st of October On the 31st of October, the Halloween quest ''An Egg-cellent Ostlean Halloween Adventure'' started. It ran until the 10th of November. The reward for finishing this quest was 16 Boogie Boo eggs. From the start of this adventure on, Hellaios could also be fed. Boogie Boos could be fed straight away. 4th of November From this date onwards, normal eggs started mixing in with the Hellaios and Sus in the biomes again. 10th of November The end of Halloween 2015. All Halloween creatures stopped dropping and the adventure was now no longer available. Release Announcements 25th of October Hello all my lovely Ostleans! It's that time of year when all those creepers and spooks crawl out of their hiding places ... Things are no different here in Ostlea ... Well maybe for the exception that we do things on a much bigger scale. All week long we're going to be celebrating with new releases every two days leading up to the day itself, All Hallows' Eve! To celebrate the day itself we'll be offering a quest with a reward of its own, but for now enjoy your first spook and remember to come back in a couple of days for the next one! 29th of October After some delays due to the server change we're finally back to our Halloween festivities! As promised I have brought you some new creatures to collect and some promo codes to make up for all the recent frustrations with the servers and errors. Sus are now able to be fed. Enjoy! 31st of October All Hollows is a misty, mysterious time in Ostlea, for evil runs rampant and things are not always what they seem to be. The winds blow colder and the falling leaves seem to mark your every footstep. The full moon lights your way, and casts eerie shadows. Something glittering on the ground catches your eye... Perhaps you should go inspect it... ----- It's quest time darlings! You have until the 10th to make it through and claim your reward! Good luck everyone! Reminder: Teruterus and Possessed Dracodolls will be available in the Menagerie and Sus and Hellaios will continue to drop in the lair untilNovember 10th after which they will no longer be available and not breed true until next year! Get them while you can! All holiday creatures may now be fed. Creatures Links * 25th of October release thread * 29th of October release thread * 31st of October release thread Category:Halloween Category:Events Category:Releases